sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
ReJoyce: The Christmas Album
}} | genre = | length = 38:53 | label = Columbia | producer = | prev_title = In This Skin | prev_year = 2003 | next_title = A Public Affair | next_year = 2006 }} ReJoyce: The Christmas Album is the fourth studio album by American pop singer Jessica Simpson. It was released by Columbia Records on November 23, 2004. The album features cover versions of popular Christmas songs and includes a duet with her sister, Ashlee Simpson, on the song "Little Drummer Boy". Additionally, it also includes a duet with Nick Lachey, Simpson's husband at the time, on "Baby, It's Cold Outside". The cover of Amy Grant's "Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song)" was notable, as Simpson has said that Amy Grant is one of her favorite recording artists and her role model. Two singles were released from the album: "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" and "What Christmas Means to Me" (although no accompanying video was produced). Song "O Holy Night" had an accompanying music video. ReJoyce: The Christmas Album was released after Simpson's most successful studio album of her career In This Skin (2003). The album has sold two million copies in the United States, as of February 23, 2009, according to Nielsen SoundScan, and has been certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America in January 2005. Critical reception | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = D+ }} The album garnered generally positive reviews from music critics. Stephen Thomas Erlewin editor of Allmusic, said: ReJoyce: The Christmas Album, never approaches the old-fashioned manners implied in the title and instead wallows in the big, brassy, over-the-top spectacle of show biz. Rejoyce is a Christmas album that sounds like it was recorded at a Las Vegas revue. It's filled with showstoppers and grandstanding, relying on the tried-and-true seasonal classics while offering a couple of new songs almost as an afterthought. It's bright and incessantly cheerful, always seeming loud even during its quietest moments because the music itself is bold and brassy. While she sounds a little too breathy on occasion, Simpson acquits herself well on the record, and the entire enterprise will surely please her fans, particularly those who like her persona just a little bit better than her singing. Commercial performance The album debuted on the US ''Billboard'' 200 at number sixteen with sales of 152,000 copies sold in its first week. The album later climbed up to number fourteen.artist=jessica simpson|chart=all}} "Jessica Simpson – Chart history" ''Billboard'' 200 for Jessica Simpson. As of February 23, 2009, the album has sold a total of 669,000 copies in the United States and has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Track listing *All tracks were produced by Billy Mann, except for "Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song)" which was produced by Mann and Chris Rojas. | length1 = 2:01 | title2 = The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) | writer2 = | length2 = 4:02 | title3 = Baby, It's Cold Outside | note3 = duet with Nick Lachey | writer3 = Frank Loesser | length3 = 2:47 | title4 = O Holy Night | writer4 = Adolphe Adam | length4 = 4:10 | title5 = The Little Drummer Boy | note5 = duet with Ashlee Simpson | writer5 = | length5 = 3:39 | title6 = I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus | writer6 = Tommie Connor | length6 = 3:07 | title7 = What Child Is This | writer7 = Traditional | length7 = 3:55 | title8 = What Christmas Means to Me | writer8 = | length8 = 3:00 | title9 = Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song) | writer9 = | length9 = 5:38 | title10 = It's Christmas Time Again | writer10 = | length10 = 3:12 | title11 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing | writer11 = Felix Mendelssohn | note11 = featuring Tye Tribbett and GA | length11 = 3:12 }} A Special Limited Edition Christmas Collection | length = 25:53 | label = Columbia | producer = Billy Mann | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Simpson's first extended play (EP), titled A Special Limited Edition Christmas Collection, was packaged with the ReJoyce: The Christmas Album deluxe edition that was made available exclusively on her official music store. Track listing | length1 = 2:01 | title2 = The Little Drummer Boy | note2 = duet with Ashlee Simpson | writer2 = | length2 = 3:39 | title3 = O Holy Night | writer3 = Adolphe Adam | length3 = 4:10 | title4 = What Christmas Means to Me | writer4 = | length4 = 3:00 | title5 = Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song) | writer5 = | length5 = 5:38 | title6 = Hark! The Herald Angels Sing | writer6 = Felix Mendelssohn | length6 = 3:12 | title7 = Angels | note7 = Acoustic version | writer7 = | length7 = 4:05 }} Charts Weekly charts Singles Certifications References Category:2004 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Pop Christmas albums Category:Jessica Simpson albums